The present invention relates to 1-oxa- and 1-thia-3,4-diazines which are substituted in the 4-position, to a process for their preparation and to their use in a process for preparing novel herbicidally active compounds.
WO 94/10173 discloses perhydrogenated 1-oxa-3,4-diazines of the formula A in which Z is S, O, Sxe2x95x90O or SO2 and Q is a C6-C14-aromatic radical. The compounds A are used as starting materials for preparing herbicides with triazoline-2,5-dione structure (Compounds B). 
The compounds of the formula A for their part are prepared by cyclization of substituted N-(Nxe2x80x2-arylcarbamoyl)hydrazinoethanols or -thiols with formaldehyde under acidic reaction conditions. The yields of such cyclization reactions are not satisfactory.
In another invention, which is the subject of a parallel application, it has surprisingly been found that compounds of the formula Axe2x80x2
in which Z, X and Q are as defined above and R is a radical which is different from hydrogen have herbicidal activity. Such compounds should be preparable from perhydro-1-oxa- or perhydro-1-thia-3,4-diazines which are substituted in the 4-position at the nitrogen. It was an object of the present invention to provide oxa- and thiadiazines which are substituted in the 4-position at the nitrogen.
We have found that this object is achieved by a process which allows the preparation of 1-oxa- and 1-thia-3,4-diazines which are substituted in the 4-position at the nitrogen in good yields if the substituent located in the 4-position has the meanings given below for R.
Thus, the present invention relates to N-substituted perhydro-3,4-diazines of the formula I 
in which the variables Z, R, m and RA are as defined below:
Z is O, S, Sxe2x95x90O or SO2;
RA is hydroxyl, CO2R1, halogen, cyano, C(O)NR12, OR2, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, COR1, S(O)nR1 where n=0, 1 or 2, or C(O)SR1;
R is CO2H, CHO, CN, C(O)OR3, C(S)OR3, C(O)SR3, C(S)SR3, C(O)NR4R5, C(S)NR4R5, C(O)NHCO2R6, C(O)NHSO2R6, C(O)NHSO3R6, C(O)R2, P(O)R1OR1, P(O)(OR1)2, S(O)nR2 where n=0, 1, or 2 or SO2NHR1;
m has the value 0, 1, 2 or 3
and in which the variables R1 to R7 are as defined below:
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-thioalkyl, C3-C6-alkenylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, CHR1COR7, CHR1P(O)(OR7)2, P(O)(OR7)2, CHR1P(S)(OR7)2, CHR1C(O)NR4R5, CHR1C(O)NH2,
is phenyl, pyridyl, benzyl, phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, benzyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl or pyridyl groups of the five last-mentioned substituents may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkyl,
R3 is C1-C15-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C10-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, carboxyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-thioalkyl, C3-C6-alkenylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-halocycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C3-C6-alkynyl,
is CHR1COR7, CHR1P(O)(OR7)2, P(O)(OR7)2, CHR1P(S)(OR7)2,CHR1C(O)NR4R5, CHR1C(O)NH2, phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, benzyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl groups of the two last-mentioned substituents may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkyl; is phenyl, pyridyl, naphthyl, quinolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl, 1-methylindolyl, 1-methylbenzimidazolyl, 2-methylindazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzyl, where the 14 last-mentioned substituents may carry, in adjacent positions, a divalent substituent, such as methylenedioxy, difluoromethylenedioxy, chlorofluoromethylenedioxy, dichloromethylenedioxy, or may in each case be mono- to pentasubstituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, amino, C1-C4-monoalkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxyl, nitro or cyano;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R5, R6 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl,
are C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, where the alkenyl chain may additionally carry one to three halogen and/or cyano radicals,
are benzyl which, in adjacent positions of the phenyl ring, may carry a divalent substituent, such as methylenedioxy, difluoromethylenedioxy, chlorofluoromethylenedioxy, dichloromethylenedioxy, or which may be mono- to pentasubstituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxyl, nitro or cyano, or
R4 and R5 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached are a saturated or unsaturated 4- to 7-membered azaheterocycle which, in addition to carbon ring members, may, if desired, contain one of the following members: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94;
R7 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C2-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl.
The organic molecule moieties mentioned in the definition of R, RA, R1 to R7 and at phenyl, cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl rings are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All carbon chains, i.e. all (unsubstituted or substituted) alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl moieties can be straight-chain or branched.
Halogenated substituents preferably carry one, two, three, four or five identical or different halogen atoms or are perhalogenated.
The term halogen denotes in each case fluorine, bromine, chlorine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl: CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-methylpropyl or C(CH3)3, in particular CH3, C2H5 or CH(CH3)2;
C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, in particular CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl or n-hexyl;
C1-C15-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-heptyl, 1-methylhexyl, 2-methylhexyl, 3-methylhexyl, 4-methylhexyl, 5-methylhexyl, 1-ethylpentyl, 2-ethylpentyl, 3-ethylpentyl, 4-ethylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylpentyl, 1,2-dimethylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylpentyl, 1,4-dimethylpentyl, n-octyl, 1-methylheptyl, 2-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, 4-methylheptyl, 5-methylheptyl, 6-methylheptyl, 1-ethylhexyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 3-ethylhexyl, 4-ethylhexyl, 1,1-dimethylhexyl, 1,2-dimethylhexyl, 1,3-dimethylhexyl, 1,4-dimethylhexyl, 1,5-dimethylhexyl, n-nonyl, 1-methyloctyl, 2-methyloctyl, 3-methyloctyl, 4-methyloctyl, 5-methyloctyl, 6-methyloctyl, 7-methyloctyl, 1-ethylheptyl, 2-ethylheptyl, 3-ethylheptyl, 4-ethylheptyl, 5-ethylheptyl, 6-ethylheptyl, 1,1-dimethylheptyl, 1,2-dimethylheptyl, 1,3-dimethylheptyl, 1,4-dimethylheptyl, 1,5-dimethylheptyl, 1,6-dimethylheptyl, n-decyl, 1-methylnonyl, 2-methylnonyl, 3-methylnonyl, 7-methylnonyl, 8-methylnonyl, 1-ethyloctyl, 2-ethyloctyl, 3-ethyloctyl, 4-ethyloctyl, 5-ethyloctyl, 6-ethyloctyl, 7-ethyloctyl, 8-ethyloctyl, 1,1-dimethyloctyl, 1,2-dimethyloctyl, 1,3-dimethyloctyl, 1,4-dimethyloctyl, 1,5-dimethyloctyl, 1,6-dimethyloctyl, 1,7-dimethyloctyl, n-undecyl, 1-methyldecyl, 1-ethylnonyl, 1,1-dimethylnonyl, 1-propyloctyl, 1-butylheptyl, 6-undecyl, n-dodecyl, 1-methylundecyl, 1-ethyldecyl, 1,1-dimethyldecyl, 1-propylnonyl, 1-butyloctyl, 7-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, 1-methyldodecyl, 1-ethylundecyl, 1,1-dimethylundecyl, n-tetradecyl, 1-methyltridecyl, 1-ethyldodecyl, 1,1-dimethyldodecyl, n-pentadecyl, 1-methyltetradecyl, 1-ethyltridecyl, 1,1-dimethyltridecyl in particular CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-pentadecyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2F5, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl, in particular CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkyl, or 5-fluoro-1-pentyl, 5-chloro-1-pentyl, 5-bromo-1-pentyl, 5-iodo-1-pentyl, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluoro-1-hexyl, 6-chloro-1-hexyl, 6-bromo-1-hexyl, 6-iodo-1-hexyl, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexyl or dodecafluorohexyl, in particular chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl;
hydroxy-C1-C6-alkyl: for example hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyeth-1-yl, 2-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 3-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 1-hydroxyprop-2-yl, 2-hydroxybut-1-yl, 3-hydroxybut-1-yl, 4-hydroxybut-1-yl, 1-hydroxybut-2-yl, 1-hydroxybut-3-yl, 2-hydroxybut-3-yl, 1-hydroxy-2-methylprop-3- yl, 2-hydroxy-2-methylprop-3-yl or 2-hydroxymethylprop-2-yl, in particular 2-hydroxyethyl;
cyano-C1-C6-alkyl: for example cyanomethyl, 1-cyanoeth-1-yl, 2-cyanoeth-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-1-yl, 2-cyanoprop-1-yl, 3-cyanoprop-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-2-yl, 2-cyanoprop-2-yl, 1-cyanobut-1-yl, 2-cyanobut-1-yl, 3-cyanobut-1-yl, 4-cyanobut-1-yl, 1-cyanobut-2-yl, 2-cyanobut-2-yl, 1-cyanobut-3-yl, 2-cyanobut-3-yl, 1-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 3-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl or 2-cyanomethylprop-2-yl, in particular cyanomethyl or 2-cyanoethyl;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: for example benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl) eth-1-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(phenylmethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular benzyl or 2-phenylethyl;
phenyl-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy: for example benzylcarbonyloxy, 1-phenylethylcarbonyloxy, 2-phenylethylcarbonyloxy, 1-phenylprop-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-phenylprop-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-phenylprop-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-phenylbut-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-phenylbut-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-phenylbut-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-phenylbut-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-phenylbut-2-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-phenylbut-2-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-phenylbut-2-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-phenylbut-2-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-(phenylmethyl)eth-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-ylcarbonyloxy or 1-(phenylmethyl)prop-1-ylcarbonyloxy, in particular benzylcarbonyloxy or 2-phenylethylcarbonyloxy;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy: for example benzylsulfonyloxy, 1-phenylethylsulfonyloxy, 2-phenylethysulfonyloxy, 1-phenylprop-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 2-phenylprop-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 3-phenylprop-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 1-phenylbut-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 2-phenylbut-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 3-phenylbut-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 4-phenylbut-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 1-phenylbut-2-ylsulfonyloxy, 2-phenylbut-2-ylsulfonyloxy, 3-phenylbut-2-ylsulfonyloxy, 4-phenylbut-2-ylsulfonyloxy, 1-(phenylmethyl)eth-1-ylsulfonyloxy, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-ylsulfonyloxy or 1-(phenylmethyl)prop-1-ylsulfonyloxy, in particular benzylsulfonyloxy or 2-phenylethylsulfonyloxy;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl: COxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, n-butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl, n-pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, n-hexylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94C2H5 or COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: (C1-C6-alkyl) which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methylcarbonylmethyl;
(C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonyl: a (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, fluoroacetyl, difluoroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, chlorofluoroacetyl, dichlorofluoroacetyl, chlorodifluoroacetyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 2-iodoethylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonyl, pentafluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 3-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2-chloropropylcarbonyl, 3-chloropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonyl, 2-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyl, heptafluoropropylcarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 4-fluorobutylcarbonyl, 4-chlorobutylcarbonyl, 4-bromobutylcarbonyl, nonafluorobutylcarbonyl, (5-fluoro-1-pentyl)carbonyl, (5-chloro-1-pentyl)carbonyl, (5-bromo-1-pentyl)carbonyl, (5-iodo-1-pentyl)carbonyl, (5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentyl)carbonyl, undecafluoropentylcarbonyl, (6-fluoro-1-hexyl)carbonyl, (6-chloro-1-hexyl)carbonyl, (6-bromo-1-hexyl)carbonyl, (6-iodo-1-hexyl)carbonyl, (6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexyl)carbonyl or dodecafluorohexylcarbonyl, in particular trifluoroacetyl;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy: acetyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, n-propylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylethylcarbonyloxy, n-butylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpropylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpropylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyloxy, n-pentylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylbutylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylbutylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbutylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyloxy, n-hexylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpentylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpentylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpentylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpentylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyloxy, in particular acetyloxy; (C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonyloxy: a (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloroacetyloxy, dichloroacetyloxy, trichloroacetyloxy, fluoroacetyloxy, difluoroacetyloxy, trifluoroacetyloxy, chlorofluoroacetyloxy, dichlorofluoroacetyloxy, chlorodifluoroacetyloxy, 2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-bromoethylcarbonyloxy, 2-iodoethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-difbluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonyloxy, pentafluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 2-fluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 3-fluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 2-chloropropylcarbonyloxy, 3-chloropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonyloxy, 2-bromopropylcarbonyloxy, 3-bromopropylcarbonyloxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonyloxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyloxy, heptafluoropropylcarbonyloxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylcarbonyloxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylcarbonyloxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylcarbonyloxy, 4-fluorobutylcarbonyloxy, 4-chlorobutylcarbonyloxy, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl, in particular trifluoroacetoxy;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: (C1-C6-alkyl) which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methylcarbonyloxymethyl, ethylcarbonyloxymethyl, 1-(methylcarbonyloxy)ethyl, 2-(methylcarbonyloxy)ethyl, 2-(ethylcarbonyloxy)ethyl, 3-(methylcarbonyloxy) propyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyloxy) butyl, 5-(methoxycarbonyloxy)pentyl or 6-(methoxycarbonyloxy)hexyl;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonylthio: acetylthio, ethylcarbonylthio, n-propylcarbonylthio, 1-methylethylcarbonylthio, n-butylcarbonylthio, 1-methylpropylcarbonylthio, 2-methylpropylcarbonylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonylthio, n-pentylcarbonylthio, 1-methylbutylcarbonylthio, 2-methylbutylcarbonylthio, 3-methylbutylcarbonylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonylthio, 1-ethylpropylcarbonylthio, n-hexylcarbonylthio, 1-methylpentylcarbonylthio, 2-methylpentylcarbonylthio, 3-methylpentylcarbonylthio, 4-methylpentylcarbonylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonylthio, 1-ethylbutyicarbonylthio, 2-ethylbutylcarbonylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonylthio, in particular acetylthio;
(C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonylthio: a (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloroacetylthio, dichloroacetylthio, trichloroacetylthio, fluoroacetylthio, difluoroacetylthio, trifluoroacetylthio, chlorofluoroacetylthio, dichlorofluoroacetylthio, chlorodifluoroacetylthio, 2-fluoroethylcarbonylthio, 2-chloroethylcarbonylthio, 2-bromoethylcarbonylthio, 2-iodoethylcarbonylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbonylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonylthio, pentafluoroethylcarbonylthio, 2-fluoropropylcarbonylthio, 3-fluoropropylcarbonylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbonylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonylthio, 2-chloropropylcarbonylthio, 3-chloropropylcarbonylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonylthio, 2-bromopropylcarbonylthio, 3-bromopropylcarbonylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonylthio, heptafluoropropylcarbonylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylcarbonylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylcarbonylthio, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylcarbonylthio, 4-fluorobutylcarbonylthio, 4-chlorobutylcarbonylthio, 4-bromobutylthio or nonafluorobutylthio, in particular trifluoroacetylthio;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbamoyloxy: methylcarbamoyloxy, ethylcarbamoyloxy, n-propylcarbamoyloxy, 1-methylethylcarbamoyloxy, n-butylcarbamoyloxy, 1-methylpropylcarbamoyloxy, 2-methylpropylcarbamoyloxy, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbamoyloxy, n-pentylcarbamoyloxy, 1-methylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 2-methylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 3-methylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbamoyloxy, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbamoyloxy, 1-ethylpropylcarbamoyloxy, n-hexylcarbamoyloxy, 1-methylpentylcarbamoyloxy, 2-methylpentylcarbamoyloxy, 3-methylpentylcarbamoyloxy, 4-methylpentylcarbamoyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 1-ethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 2-ethylbutylcarbamoyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbamoyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbamoyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbamoyloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbamoyloxy, in particular methylcarbamoyloxy;
(C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbamoyloxy: a (C1-C6-alkyl)carbamoyloxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethylcarbamoyloxy, dichloromethylcarbamoyloxy, trichloromethylcarbamoyloxy, fluoromethylcarbamoyloxy, difluoromethylcarbamoyloxy, trifluoromethylcarbamoyloxy, chlorofluoromethylcarbamoyloxy, dichlorofluoromethylcarbamoyloxy, chlorodifluoromethylcarbamoyloxy, 2-fluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2-chloroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2-bromoethylcarbamoyloxy, 2-iodoethylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbamoyloxy, pentafluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 2-fluoropropylcarbamoyloxy, 3-fluoropropylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbamoyloxy,. 2,3-difluoropropylcarbamoyloxy, 2-chloropropylcarbamoyloxy, 3-chloropropylcarbamoyloxy, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbamoyloxy, 2-bromopropylcarbamoyloxy, 3-bromopropylcarbamoyloxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbamoyloxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbamoyloxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbamoyloxy, heptafluoropropylcarbamoyloxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylcarbamoyloxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylcarbamoyloxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylcarbamoyloxy, 4-fluorobutylcarbamoyloxy, 4-chlorobutylcarbamoyloxy, 4-bromobutylcarbamoyloxy or nonafluorobutylcarbamoyloxy, in particular trifluoromethylcarbamoyloxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy: for example OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5 or OCH(CH3)2;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethoxy, dichloromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorofluoromethoxy, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy, in particular 2-chloroethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: a C1-C6-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkoxy, or 5-fluoro-1-pentoxy, 5-chloro-1-pentoxy, 5-bromo-1-pentoxy, 5-iodo-1-pentoxy, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluoro-1-hexoxy, 6-chloro-1-hexoxy, 6-bromo-1-hexoxy, 6-iodo-1-hexoxy, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy, in particular chloromethoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
hydroxy-C1-C6-alkoxy: for example OCH2xe2x80x94OH, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94OH, OCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH, OCH(C2H5)xe2x80x94OH, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94OH, 3-hydroxyprop-1-yloxy, 1-hydroxybut-1-yloxy, 2-hydroxybut-1-yloxy, 3-hydroxybut-1-yloxy, 4-hydroxybut-1-yloxy, 1-hydroxybut-2-yloxy, 2-hydroxybut-2-yloxy, 3-hydroxybut-2-yloxy, 4-hydroxybut-2-yloxy, 1-(CH2xe2x80x94OH)-eth-1-yloxy, 1-(CH2xe2x80x94OH)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yloxy or 1-(CH2xe2x80x94OH)-prop-1-yloxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94OH or OCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OH;
cyano-C1-C6-alkoxy: for example OCH2xe2x80x94CN, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94CN, OCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CN, OCH(C2H5)xe2x80x94OH, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CN, 3-cyanoprop-1-yloxy, 1-cyanobut-1-yloxy, 2-cyanobut-1-yloxy, 3-cyanobut-1-yloxy, 4-cyanobut-1-yloxy, 1-cyanobut-2-yloxy, 2-cyanobut-2-yloxy, 3-cyanobut-2-yloxy, 4-cyanobut-2-yloxy, 1-(CH2xe2x80x94CN)-eth-1-yloxy, 1-(CH2xe2x80x94CN)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yloxy or 1-(CH2xe2x80x94CN)-prop-1-yloxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94CN or OCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CN;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: for example benzyloxy, 1-phenylethoxy, 2-phenylethoxy, 1-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 2-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 3-phenylprop-1-yloxy, 1-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 2-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 3-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 4-phenylbut-1-yloxy, 1-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 2-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 3-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 4-phenylbut-2-yloxy, 1-(benzyl)eth-1-yloxy, 1-(benzyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yloxy or 1-(benzyl)prop-1-yloxy, in particular benzyloxy or 2-phenylethoxy;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkylthio: for example benzylthio, 1-phenylethylthio, 2-phenylethylthio, 1-phenylprop-1-ylthio, 2-phenylprop-1-ylthio, 3-phenylprop-1-ylthio, 1-phenylbut-1-ylthio, 2-phenylbut-1-ylthio, 3-phenylbut-1-ylthio, 4-phenylbut-1-ylthio, 1-phenylbut-2-ylthio, 2-phenylbut-2-ylthio, 3-phenylbut-2-ylthio, 4-phenylbut-2-ylthio, 1-(phenylmethyl)eth-1-ylthio, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-ylthio or 1-(phenylmethyl)prop-1-ylthio, in particular benzylthio or 2-phenylethylthio;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: for example COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, n-hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyloxy: methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, n-propoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylethoxycarbonyloxy, n-butoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyloxy, n-pentoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, n-hexoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy, in particular methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy or 1-methylethoxycarbonyloxy;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonylthio: methoxycarbonylthio, ethoxycarbonylthio, n-propoxycarbonylthio, 1-methylethoxycarbonylthio, n-butoxycarbonylthio, 1-methylpropoxycarbonylthio, 2-methylpropoxycarbonylthio, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylthio, n-pentoxycarbonylthio, 1-methylbutoxycarbonylthio, 2-methylbutoxycarbonylthio, 3-methylbutoxycarbonylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonylthio, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonylthio, n-hexoxycarbonylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonylthio, 1-methylpentoxycarbonylthio, 2-methylpentoxycarbonylthio, 3-methylpentoxycarbonylthio, 4-methylpentoxycarbonylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonylthio, in particular methoxycarbonylthio, ethoxycarbonylthio or 1-methylethoxycarbonylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio: SCH3, SC2H5, SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio, SC(CH3)3, n-pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, n-hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio, in particular SCH3 or SC2H5;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: C1-C6-alkylthio as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, SCHF2, SCF3, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, SC2F5, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio, nonafluorobutylthio, 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio or 6-chlorohexylthio, in particular SCH2F, SCHF2, SCF3, SCH2Cl, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio or 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: SOxe2x80x94CH3, SOxe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, n-pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, n-hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl, in particular SOxe2x80x94CH3;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: SO2xe2x80x94CH3, SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfbnyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl, in particular SO2xe2x80x94CH3;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy: Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH3, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylsulfonyloxy, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyloxy, 1-methylpropylsulfonyloxy, 2-methylpropylsulfonyloxy, Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfonyloxy, 1-methylbutylsulfonyloxy, 2-methylbutylsulfonyloxy, 3-methylbutylsulfonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyloxy, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyloxy,. n-hexylsulfonyloxy, 1-methylpentylsulfonyloxy, 2-methylpentylsulfonyloxy, 3-methylpentylsulfonyloxy, 4-methylpentylsulfonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyloxy, in particular methylsulfonyloxy;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyloxy: C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, ClCH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, CH(Cl)2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, C(Cl)3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, FCH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, CHF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, CF3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, chlorofluoromethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, dichlorofluoromethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, chlorodifluoromethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 1-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-chloroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-bromoethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-iodoethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,2-difluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-fluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 3-fluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,2-difluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,3-difluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-chloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 3-chloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,3-dichloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2-bromopropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 3-bromopropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 4-fluorobutyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 4-chlorobutyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 4-bromobutyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 5-fluoropentyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 5-chloropentyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 5-bromopentyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 5-iodopentyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 5,5,5-trichloropentyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, C2F5xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 6-fluorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 6-chlorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 6-bromohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 6-iodohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, 6,6,6-trichlorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94or dodecafluorohexyl-SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in particular CF3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: (C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl as mentioned above and also for example, n-pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, n-hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94NH-CH3, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5 or COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, in particular N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl or N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl;
(C1-C6-alkyl)iminooxycarbonyl: methyliminooxycarbonyl, ethyliminooxycarbonyl, n-propyliminooxycarbonyl, 1-methylethyliminooxycarbonyl, n-butyliminooxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethyliminooxycarbonyl, n-pentyliminooxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, n-hexyliminooxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentyliminooxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentyliminooxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentyliminooxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyliminooxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyliminooxycarbonyl, in particular methyliminooxycarbonyl, ethyliminooxycarbonyl or 1-methylethyliminooxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylideneaminoxy: acetylideneaminoxy, 1-propylideneaminoxy, 2-propylideneaminoxy, 1-butylideneaminoxy, 2-butylideneaminoxy or 2-hexylideneaminoxy, in particular acetylideneaminoxy or 2-propylideneaminoxy;
C1-C6-alkyliminooxy: methyliminooxy, ethyliminooxy, n-propyliminooxy, 1-methylethyliminooxy, n-butyliminooxy, 1-methylpropyliminooxy, 2-methylpropyliminooxy, n-pentyliminooxy, n-hexyliminooxy, 1-methylpentyliminooxy, 2-methylpentyliminooxy, 3-methylpentyliminooxy or 4-methylpentyliminooxy, in particular methyliminooxy, ethyliminooxy or 1-methylethyliminooxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: (C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl such as COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3-CH3, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94CH3, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, n-hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, preferably (C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5; C1-C6-alkoxyamino-C1-C6-alkyl: for example CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH3, (1-methylbutoxyamino)methyl, (2-methylbutoxyamino)methyl, (3-methylbutoxyamino)methyl, (2,2-dimethylpropoxyamino)methyl, (1-ethylpropoxyamino)methyl, n-hexoxyamino-methyl, (1,1-dimethylpropoxyamino)methyl, (1,2-dimethylpropoxyamino)methyl, (1-methylpentoxyamino)m ethyl, (2-methylpentoxyamino)methyl, (3-methylpentoxyamino)methyl, (4-methylpentoxyamino)methyl, (1,1-dimethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (1,2-dimethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (1,3-dimethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (2,2-dimethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (2,3-dimethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (3,3-dimethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (1-ethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (2-ethylbutoxyamino)methyl, (1,1,2-trimethylpropoxyamino)methyl, (1,2,2-trimethylpropoxyamino)methyl, (1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxyamino)methyl, (1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxyamino)methyl, methoxyaminoethyl, ethoxyaminoethyl, n-propoxyaminoethyl, (1-methylethoxyamino)ethyl, n-butoxyaminoethyl, (1-methylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (2-methylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxyamino)ethyl, n-pentoxyaminoethyl, (1-methylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (2-methylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (3-methylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (2,2-dimethylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (1-ethylpropoxyamino)ethyl, n-hexoxyaminoethyl, (1,1-dimethylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (1,2-dimethylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (1-methylpentoxyamino)ethyl, (2-methylpentoxyamino)ethyl, (3-methylpentoxyamino)ethyl, (4-methylpentoxyamino)ethyl, (1,1-dimethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (1,2-dimethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (1,3-dimethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (2,2-dimethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (2,3-dimethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (3,3-dimethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (1-ethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (2-ethylbutoxyamino)ethyl, (1,1,2-trimethylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (1,2,2-trimethylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxyamino)ethyl, (1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxyamino)ethyl 2-(methoxyamino)propyl, 3-(methoxyamino)propyl or 2-(ethoxyamino)propyl, preferably C1-C6-alkoxyamino-C1-C2-alkyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl such as CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH (CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94CH3, (1-methylbutylamino)methyl, (2-methylbutylamino)methyl, (3-methylbutylamino)methyl, (2,2-dimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1-ethylpropylamino)methyl, n-hexylamino-methyl, (1,1-dimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1,2-dimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1-methylpentylamino)methyl, (2-methylpentylamino)methyl, (3-methylpentylamino)methyl, (4-methylpentylamino)methyl, (1,1-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (1,2-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (1,3-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (2,2-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (2,3-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (3,3-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (1-ethylbutylamino)methyl, (2-ethylbutylamino)methyl, (1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino)methyl, (1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino)methyl, methylaminoethyl, ethylaminoethyl, n-propylaminoethyl, (1-methylethylamino)ethyl, n-butylaminoethyl, (1-methylpropylamino)ethyl, (2-methylpropylamino)ethyl, (1,1-dimethylethylamino)ethyl, n-pentylaminoethyl, (1-methylbutylamino)ethyl, (2-methylbutylamino)ethyl, (3-methylbutylamino)ethyl, (2,2-dimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-ethylpropylamino)ethyl, n-hexylaminoethyl, (1,1-dimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1,2-dimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (2-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (3-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (4-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (1,1-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1,2-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1,3-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (2,2-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (2,3-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (3,3-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1-ethylbutylamino)ethyl, (2-ethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino)ethyl, 2-(methylamino)propyl, 3-(methylamino)propyl and 2-(ethylamino)propyl, preferably C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C2-alkyl, which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5;
C1-C6-alkyloximino-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkyloximino such as methoxyimino, ethoxyimino, 1-propoxyimino, 2-propoxyimino, 1-methylethoxyimino, n-butoxyimino, sec-butoxyimino, tert-butoxyimino, 1-methyl-1-propoxyimino, 2-methyl-1-propoxyimino, 1-methyl-2-propoxyimino, 2-methyl-2-propoxyimino, n-pentoxyimino, 2-pentoxyimino, 3-pentoxyimino, 4-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-1-butoxyimino, 2-methyl-1-butoxyimino, 3-methyl-1-butoxyimino, 1-methyl-2-butoxyimino, 2-methyl-2-butoxyimino, 3-methyl-2-butoxyimino, 1-methyl-3-butoxyimino, 2-methyl-3-butoxyimino, 3-methyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-1-propoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-1-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-2-propoxyimino, n-hexoxyimino, 2-hexoxyimino, 3-hexoxyimino, 4-hexoxyimino, 5-hexoxyimino, 1-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,3-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 2,3-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 3, 3-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1-ethyl-1-butoxyimino, 1-ethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1-ethyl-3-butoxyimino, 2-ethyl-1-butoxyimino, 2-ethyl-2-butoxyimino, 2-ethyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-1-propoxyimino and 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propoxyimino, i.e., for example, methoxyiminomethyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxymethyl, CH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, in particular CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or 2-methoxyethyl;
di(C1-C6-alkoxy)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl: for example 2,2-dimethoxyethyl or 2,2-diethoxyethyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3, OCH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxymethoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)propoxy,. 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 5-(methoxy)pentoxy, 5-(ethoxy)pentoxy, 5-(n-propoxy)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylethoxy)pentoxy, 5-(n-butoxy)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylpropoxy)pentoxy, 5-(2-methylpropoxy)pentoxy, 5-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)pentoxy, 6-(methoxy)hexoxy, 6-(ethoxy)hexoxy, 6-(n-propoxy)hexoxy, 6-(1-methylethoxy)hexoxy, 6-(n-butoxy)hexoxy, 6-(1-methylpropoxy)hexoxy, 6-(2-methylpropoxy)hexoxy or 6-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)hexoxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or OCH2xe2x80x94OC2H5;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylcarbonyl-methoxy, 1-(COxe2x80x94CH3)ethoxy, 2-(COxe2x80x94CH3)ethoxy, 2-(COxe2x80x94C2H5)ethoxy, 2-(COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethoxy, 2-(n-butylcarbonyl)ethoxy, 3-(COxe2x80x94CH3)propoxy, 3-(COxe2x80x94C2H5)-propoxy, 3-(COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-(n-butylcarbonyl)propoxy, 4-(COxe2x80x94CH3)butoxy, 4-(COxe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-(COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy, 4-(n-butylcarbonyl)butoxy, 5-(COxe2x80x94CH3)pentoxy, 5-(COxe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-(COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)pentoxy, 5-(n-butylcarbonyl)butoxy, 6-(COxe2x80x94CH3)hexoxy, 6-(COxe2x80x94C2H5)hexoxy, 6-(COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)hexoxy or 6-(n-butylcarbonyl)hexoxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH3 or 1-(COxe2x80x94CH3)ethoxy;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH3, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonylmethoxy, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(n-propoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 5-(methoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-(ethoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-(n-propoxycarbonyl)pentoxy, 5-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 6-(methoxycarbonyl)hexoxy, 6-(ethoxycarbonyl)hexoxy, 6-(n-propoxycarbonyl)hexoxy or 6-(n-butoxycarbonyl)hexoxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH3 or 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethoxy;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 5-(methoxycarbonyl)pentyl or 6-(methoxycarbonyl)hexyl;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxycarbonylmethylsulfonyl, ethoxycarbonylmethylsulfonyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethylsulfonyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethylsulfonyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethylsulfonyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propylsulfonyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butylsulfonyl, 5-(methoxycarbonyl)pentylsulfonyl or 6-(methoxycarbonyl)hexylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylthio as mentioned above, i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94SCH3, CH2xe2x80x94SC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthiomethyl, CH2xe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94SC(CH3)3, 2-(SCH3)ethyl, 2-(SC2H5)ethyl, 2-(SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethyl, 2-[SCH(CH3)2]ethyl, 2-(n-butylthio)ethyl, 2-[SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-[SC(CH3)3]ethyl, 2-(SCH3)propyl, 3-(SCH3)propyl, 2-(SC2H5)propyl, 3-(SC2H5)propyl, 3-(SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propyl, 3-(butylthio)propyl, 4-(SCH3)butyl, 4-(SC2H5)butyl, 4-(SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butyl or 4-(n-butylthio)butyl, in particular 2-(SCH3)ethyl;
C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy-which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylthio as mentioned above, i.e., for example, OCH2xe2x80x94SCH3, OCH2xe2x80x94SC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthiomethoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, OCH2xe2x80x94SC(CH3)3, 2-(SCH3)ethoxy, 2-(SC2H5)ethoxy, 2-(SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)ethoxy, 2-[SCH(CH3)2]ethoxy, 2-(n-butylthio)ethoxy, 2-[SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5]ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)ethoxy, 2-[SC(CH3)3]ethoxy, 2-(SCH3)propoxy, 3-(SCH3)propoxy, 2-(SC2H5)propoxy, 3-(SC2H5)propoxy, 3-(SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)propoxy, 3-(butylthio)propoxy, 4-(SCH3)butoxy, 4-(SC2H5)butoxy, 4-(CH2xe2x80x94C2H5)butoxy or 4-(n-butylthio)butoxy, in particular 2-(SCH3)ethoxy;
C1-C6-alkylthio-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl: (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylthio as mentioned above, preferably by SCH3 or SC2H5, i.e., for example, methylthiomethylcarbonyl, ethylthiomethylcarbonyl, 1-(methylthio)ethylcarbonyl, 2-(methylthio)ethylcarbonyl, 3-(methylthio)propylcarbonyl, 4-(methylthio)butylcarbonyl, 5-(methylthio)pentylcarbonyl or 6-(methylthio)hexylcarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SCH3 or COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94SCH3; di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino such as N(CH3)2, N(C2H5)2, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino, N[C(CH3)3]2, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, preferably by N,N-dimethylamino or N,N-diethylamino, i.e., for example, OCH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, OCH2xe2x80x94N(C2H5)2, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, 2-(dimethylamino)ethoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94N(C2H5)2, 3-(dimethylamino)propoxy, 4-(dimethylamino)butoxy, 5-(dimethylamino)pentoxy or 6-(dimethylamino)hexoxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2 or OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94N(CH3)2;
C3-C6-alkenyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, n-buten-4-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, in particular prop-2-en-1-yl or n-buten-4-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl: ethenyl or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkenyl, in particular ethenyl or prop-2-en-1-yl;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy: prop-1-en-1-yloxy, prop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylethenyloxy, n-buten-1-yloxy, n-buten-2-yloxy, n-buten-3-yloxy, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-penten-1-yloxy, n-penten-2-yloxy, n-penten-3-yloxy, n-penten-4-yloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, in particular prop-2-en-1-yloxy;
C2-C6-alkenyloxy: ethenyloxy or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkenyloxy, in particular ethenyloxy or prop-2-ene-1-yloxy;
C3-C6-haloalkenyloxy: C3-C6-alkenyloxy as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyloxy, 3-chloroallyloxy, 2,3-dichloroallyloxy, 3,3-dichloroallyloxy, 2,3,3-trichloroallyloxy, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyloxy, 2-bromoallyloxy, 3-bromoallyloxy, 2,3-dibromoallyloxy, 3,3-dibromoallyloxy, 2,3,3-tribromoallyloxy or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyloxy, in particular 2-chloroallyloxy or 3,3-dichloroallyloxy;
C2-C6-alkenylthio: ethenylthio, prop-1-en-1-ylthio, prop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylethenylthio, n-buten-1-ylthio, n-buten-2-ylthio, n-buten-3-ylthio, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylprbp-2-en-1-ylthio, n-penten-1-ylthio, n-penten-2-ylthio, n-penten-3-ylthio, n-penten-4-ylthio, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-ylthio, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-1-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-2-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-3-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-4-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-5-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, in particular ethenylthio or prop-2-en-1-ylthio;
C3-C6-alkynyl: prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, in particular prop-2-yn-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl: ethynyl or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynyl, in particular ethynyl or prop-2-yn-1-yl;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy: prop-1-yn-1-yloxy, prop-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-but-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-5-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-2-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yloxy or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yloxy, in particular prop-2-yn-1-yloxy;
C2-C6-alkynyloxy: ethynyloxy or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynyloxy, in particular ethynyloxy or prop-2-yn-1-yloxy;
C3-C6-alkynylthio: prop-1-yn-1-ylthio, prop-2-yn-1-ylthio, n-but-1-yn-1-ylthio, n-but-1-yn-3-ylthio, n-but-1-yn-4-ylthio, n-but-2-yn-1-ylthio, n-pent-1-yn-1-ylthio, n-pent-1-yn-3-ylthio, n-pent-1-yn-4-ylthio, n-pent-1-yn-5-ylthio, n-pent-2-yn-1-ylthio, n-pent-2-yn-4-ylthio, n-pent-2-yn-5-ylthio, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-ylthio, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-ylthio, n-hex-1-yn-1-ylthio, n-hex-1-yn-3-ylthio, n-hex-1-yn-4-ylthio, n-hex-1-yn-5-ylthio, n-hex-1-yn-6-ylthio, n-hex-2-yn-1-ylthio, n-hex-2-yn-4-ylthio, n-hex-2-yn-5-ylthio, n-hex-2-yn-6-ylthio, n-hex-3-yn-1-ylthio, n-hex-3-yn-2-ylthio, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-ylthio, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-ylthio, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-ylthio, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-ylthio or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-ylthio, in particular prop-2-yn-1-ylthio;
C2-C6-alkynylthio: ethynylthio or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynylthio, in particular ethynylthio or prop-2-yn-1-ylthio;
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl: prop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylethenyloxycarbonyl, n-buten-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-buten-2-yloxycarbonyl, n-buten-3-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-2-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-3-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-4-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3, 3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, in particular prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl;
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, preferably by prop-2-en-1-yl-oxycarbonyl, i.e., for example, prop-2-en-1-yl-oxycarbonyl-methyl; (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy: ethenylcarbonyloxy, prop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, prop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylethenylcarbonyloxy, n-buten-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-buten-2-ylcarbonyloxy, n-buten-3-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-2-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-3-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-4-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-5-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, in particular ethenylcarbonyloxy or prop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C2-C6-alkenyl: C2-C6-alkenyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxycarbonylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyloxy: C3-C6-alkenyloxy which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C6-alkenyloxy as mentioned above, preferably by allyloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, but-1-en-3-yloxy, but-1-en-4-yloxy or but-2-en-1-yloxy, i.e., for example, allyloxymethyl, 2-allyloxyethyl or but-1-en-4-yloxymethyl;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C6-alkynyloxy as mentioned above, preferably by propargyloxy, but-1-yn-3-yloxy, but-1-yn-4-yloxy or but-2-yn-1-yloxy, i.e., for example, propargyloxymethyl or 2-propargyloxyethyl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above, which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl, in particular 2-chloroallyl or 3,3-dichloroallyl;
C3-C6-haloalkynyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, i.e., for example, 3-chloropropargyl, 3-bromopropargyl, 3-fluoropropargyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropargyl, 4-chlorobut-2-ynyl, 4-bromobut-2-ynyl, 4,4,4-trifluorobut-2-ynyl, 1,4-dichlorobut-2-ynyl, 5-chloropent-3-ynyl, 5-fluoropent-3-ynyl, 5,5,5-trifluoropent-3-ynyl, 6-chlorohex-2-ynyl, preferably 3-chloropropargyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropargyl, 4,4,4-trifluorobut-2-ynyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl: cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cycloheptylmethyl, cyclooctylmethyl, 1-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyl)propyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexyl)butyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)pentyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclobutyl)pentyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)hexyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclopropyl)hexyl, in particular cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl;
C3-C6-halocycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, as mentioned above which is partially or fully halogenated at the cycloalkylring, and preferably carries 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 halogenatoms, especially fluorine or chlorine, i.e., for example perchlrocyclopropyl, perfluorocyclopropyl, 1-fluoro- or 1-chlorocyclopropyl, hexachlorocyclohexyl, etc.;
C3-C6-cycloalkoxy: cyclopropoxy, cyclobutoxy, cyclopentoxy, or cyclohexoxy;
C3-C6-cycloalkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl: cyclopropyloxymethyl, cyclobutyloxymethyl, cyclopentyloxymethyl, cyclohexyloxymethyl, 1-(cyclopropyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyloxy)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyloxy)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyloxy)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyloxy)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyloxy)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyloxy)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyloxy)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyloxy)butyl or 4-(cyclohexyloxy)butyl, in particular cyclopentyloxymethyl, cyclohexyloxymethyl or 2-(cyclopentyloxy)ethyl;
C6-C14-aromatic radicals: phenyl, naphthyl or anthracenyl or heteroaromatic radicals (aromatic heterocycyl) having-6 to 14 carbon ring atoms some of which, i.e. at least one, two, three, four or five, are replaced by heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S. In addition, C6-C14-aromatic radicals can be attached via two adjacent carbon atoms to a 4- to 7-membered carbo- or heterocycle which can be saturated or partially unsaturated and which can, in addition to the carbon ring members, have one, two or three of the following hetero ring members: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94. Furthermore, the C6-C14-aromatic radicals can be mono-, di-, tri-, tetra- or pentasubstituted by the atom groups defined above.
The Nxe2x80x2-substituted N-amino urea derivatives of the formula II used as starting materials in the process according to the invention and processes for their preparation are known per se and described in the literature, for example in WO 94/10173, and reference is here made to the corresponding literature for more details.
With a view to their use for the preparation of compounds having herbicidal action, R is preferably a group of the formula:
CHO, CN, C(O)OR3, C(S)SR3, C(S)OR3, C(O)SR3, C(O)R2, P(O)R1OR1, P(O)(OR1)2, S(O)2R2 or SO2NHR1. 
In particular
C(O)OR3, C(S)SR3, C(S)OR3, C(O)SR3, and specifically C(O)OR3.
Independently of one another, the variables R1to R7 are preferably as defined below:
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C2-C6-alkenyl, halo-C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, CHR1COR7, P(O)(OR7)2, CHR1P(S)(OR7)2, CHR1C(O)NR4R5, CHR1C(O)NH2,
is benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or benzyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, where the four last-mentioned substituents may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
R3 is C1-C15-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C10-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthioalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkynyl, CHR1COR7, P(O)(OR7)2, CHR1P(S)(OR7)2, CHR1C(O)NR4R5, CHR1C(O)NH2,
is benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or benzyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, where the four last-mentioned substituents may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R5, R6 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C2-C6-alkenyl,
are benzyl which may be mono- to pentasubstituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, nitro or cyano, or
R4 and R5 together with the common nitrogen atom are a saturated or unsaturated 4- to 7-membered azaheterocycle which, in addition to the carbon ring members may, if desired, contain one of the following members: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94;
R7 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C2-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl.
R1 is, in particular: C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl.
R2 is, in particular: C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C3-C4-alkynyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C3-alkyl, cyano-C1-C3-alkyl, halo-C2-C4-alkenyl, halo-C3-C4-alkynyl, C1-C3-alkylcarbonyl, CHR1COR7, P(O)(OR7)2, CHR1P(S)(OR7)2, CHR1C(O)NR4R5, CHR1C(O)NH2, C1-C3-alkyl, which is substituted by phenoxy or benzyloxy, benzyl or phenyl, which can be substituted by halogen, methyl or CF3.
R3 is, in particular: C1-C15-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C3-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C3-alkyl, C3-C4-alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C3-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C3-C4-alkenyl, CHR1COR7, P(O)(OR7)2, CHR1C(O)NR4R5, CHR1C(O)NH2, C1-C3-alkyl which is substituted by phenoxy or benzyloxy, benzyl or phenyl which can be substituted by halogen, methyl or CF3.
The variable m has, in particular, the value 0; Z is preferably oxygen or sulfur, in particular oxygen.
Examples of preferred perhydrodiazines of the formula I are the compounds of the formula Ia in which R has the meanings given in Table 1. 
In Table 1, i denotes xe2x80x9cisoxe2x80x9d, t denotes xe2x80x9ctertiaryxe2x80x9d and c denotes xe2x80x9ccycloxe2x80x9d.
Examples of preferred perhydrodiazines of the formula I are furthermore the compounds of the formula Ib in which R is as defined in Table 1. 
(Compounds Ib No. 1-Ib No. 145)
Very particularly preferred compounds of the formula I are compounds of the formula Ib.1 in which R is COOR3, in particular those in which R3 has the meanings given in Table 2. 
In Table 2 xe2x80x9coxe2x80x9d denotes ortho, xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d denotes meta, xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d denotes para, indicating the position at the phenyl ring of the substituent listed next.
Very particular preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ib.2, 
in which R3 has the meanings listed in rows 1 to 306 of Table 2.
Very particular preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ib.3
in which R3 has the meanings given in rows 1 to 306 of Table 2.
Very particular preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ib.4
in which R3 has the meanings given in rows 1 to 306 of Table 2.
Very particular preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ib.5
in which R3 has the meanings given in rows 1 to 306 of Table 2.
Very particular preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ib.6
in which R3 has the meanings given in rows 1 to 306 of Table 2.
Very particular preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ib.7
in which R3 has the meanings given in rows 1 to 306 of Table 2.
Very particular preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ib.8
in which R3 has the meanings given in rows 1 to 306 of Table 2.
According to the invention, the perhydrodiazine derivatives of the formula I are prepared by initially reacting a substituted hydrazine of the formula II 
in which Z is O or S and RA and m are as defined above with an acid derivative of the formula III
Rxe2x80x94Gxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which R is as defined above and G is a nucleophilically displaceable leaving group, or Rxe2x80x94G is an isocyanate of the formula R5xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90X or a ketene of the formula R2a(R2b)Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90X in which X is O or S and R2a(R2b)Cxe2x80x94H is the radical R2, R2 and R5 being as defined above, and the resulting hydrazine derivative of the formula IV 
is, in a second step, cyclized with formaldehyde in the presence of an acid to give the substituted perhydrodiazines of the formula I where Zxe2x95x90O or S. If appropriate, the radical R in the compounds of the formula I can be subsequently derivatized or converted into other radicals R by standard means; and/or in the case that Zxe2x95x90S, the compounds I can be oxidized in a further reaction step to give the sulfoxide Zxe2x95x90SO or the sulfones Zxe2x95x90SO2.
Examples of suitable nucleophilically displaceable leaving groups are halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine, C1-C6-alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, n-butoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy such as trichloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, N-bonded heterocyclyl such as imidazolyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy (or C1-C6-alkanoate) such as acetate, propionate, n-butyrate, isobutyrate, pivalate and caproate, C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyloxy such as mono-, di- and trichloroacetate, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy such as methylsulfonyloxy,
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyloxy such as trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy, phenylsulfonyloxy, where the phenyl radical may, if appropriate, be mono- or disubstituted by halogen or C1-C6-alkyl, such as phenylsulfonyloxy, p-toluenesulfonyloxy and p-Cl-phenylsulfonyloxy, N-bonded nitrogen-C5-C6-heterocyclyl, such as N-imidazolyl.
Preferred leaving groups are halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine, and furthermore acetate or trifluoroacetate, in particular if R is a group C(O)OR3, C(S)OR3, C(S)SR3, C(O)SR3, P(O)R1(OR1), P(O)(OR1)2, S(O)2R2 or SO2HNR1.
According to the invention, it is also possible to prepare the compounds of the formula I by reacting, in the first reaction step, a substituted hydrazine with an isocyanate or an isothiocyanate of the formula Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90X, in which Rxe2x80x2 is R5, or Rxe2x80x2 is a group R6xe2x80x94W where Wxe2x95x90CO2, S(O)2 or S(O)2O. R5 and R6 are here as defined above. In the resulting hydrazines of the formula IV, R has then the meanings C(O)NR4R5 where R4xe2x95x90H, C(S)NR4R5 where R4xe2x95x90H, C(O)NHCO2R6, C(O)NHS(O)2R6 or C(O)NHS(O)2OR6.
According to the invention, it is also possible to prepare the compounds of the formula I in which R is C(O)R2 by reacting the substituted hydrazines with a ketene of the formula (R2a)(R2b)Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O. In this case, R is a radical C(O)R2 where R2xe2x95x90HC(R2a)(R2b)
In a second reaction step, the hydrazides of the formula (IV) are then reacted with formaldehyde to give the 1-oxa-3,4-diazines or 1-thia-3,4-diazines of the formula I according to the invention here Zxe2x95x90O or S. The reaction can be carried out both using formaldehyde or a compound which releases formaldehyde under acidic conditions, such as paraformaldehyde or 1,3,5-trioxane, in the presence of an acid.
However, it is also possible to react the hydrazides IV with formaldehyde to give the compounds of the formula IVa which are then cyclized to give the 1-oxa- or 1-thiadiazines according to the invention. 
The cyclization is usually carried out under acidic conditions.
The reaction described in the scheme below is an example for the preparation of the compound I where, starting from 2-hydrazinoethanol and methyl chloroformate as acid derivative, firstly N-amino-N-methoxycarbonyl-2-hydrazinoethanol is prepared, which is cyclized in a subsequent reaction with formaldehyde to give tetrahydro-4-methoxycarbonyl-4H-1-oxa-3,4-diazine.
Preferred embodiments of the process are mentioned below: 
The first reaction step is explained in more detail below: the reaction of the hydrazinoethanol/thiols II with the compounds of the formula III is advantageously carried out in the presence of a solvent at from xe2x88x9230 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210 to 80xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from 0 to 60xc2x0 C.
The solvents used for these reactions arexe2x80x94depending on the temperature rangexe2x80x94hydrocarbons, such as pentane, hexane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane, toluene, xylene, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, chlorobenzene, 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-dichlorobenzene, ethers, such as 1,4-dioxane, anisol, glycol ethers such as dimethyl glycol ether, diethyl glycol ether, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether, esters such as ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, methylisobutyrate, isobutylacetate, carboxamides, such as DMF, N-methylpyrrolidone, nitrated hydrocarbons, such as nitrobenzene, ureas, such as tetraethyl urea, tetrabutyl urea, dimethylethylene urea, dimethylpropylene urea, sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide, sulfones such as dimethyl sulfone, diethyl sulfone, tetramethylene sulfone, nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, butyronitrile or isobutyronitrile; water or else mixtures of individual solvents.
The molar ratios in which the starting materials II and III are reacted with one another are generally from 0.9 to 1.2, preferably 0.95 to 1.1, particularly preferably 0.98 to 1.04, for the ratio of acid derivative of the formula III to hydrazinoethanol/thiol II.
The first reaction step is advantageously carried out under neutral conditions. If an acidic reaction product is formed in the reaction, for example hydrogen halide if G in the formula III is halogen, this is removed by addition of basic compounds, for example alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides or bicarbonates or carbonates. However, the reaction can also be carried out in the presence of an organic base, for example triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, N-ethyldiisopropylamine, pyridine, xcex1-, xcex2-, xcex3-picoline, 2,4-, 2,6-lutidine, N-methylpyrrolidine, dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, quinoline or acridine.
Finally, the reaction can also be carried out in an aqueous two-phase system, preferably in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as quaternary ammonium or phosphonium salts. The reaction conditions described in EP-A 556737 are suitable for the two-phase reaction.
The phase-transfer catalysts used can be quaternary ammonium or phosphonium salts. Suitable compounds which may be mentioned are: tetraalkyl(C1-C18)ammonium chlorides, bromides or fluorides, N-benzyltrialkyl(C1-C18)ammonium chlorides, bromides or fluorides, tetraalkyl(C1-C18)phosphonium chlorides or bromides, tetraphenylphosphonium chloride or -bromide, (phenyl)o(alkyl(C1-C18)p-phosphonium chlorides or bromides, where o=1 to 3, p=3 to 1 and o+p=4. Particular preference is given to tetraethylammonium chloride and N-benzyltriethylammonium chloride. The amount of phase-transfer catalyst is generally up to 20% by weight, preferably between 1 and 15% by weight. and particularly preferably between 2 and 8% by weight, based on the hydrazinoethanol/thiol II.
Advantageously, the acid derivative III is added, at 0 to 60xc2x0 C. and over a period of 0.25 to 2 hours, to a mixture of the hydrazinoethanol/thiol II and the base in one of the abovementioned solvents, and stirring at 0 to 60xc2x0 C. is continued for 0.5 to 16 hours, preferably 2 to 8 hours, for the reaction to go to completion.
If an aqueous two-phase system is used, the starting materials II and III can be added with stirring, in any order, to a mixture of the phase-transfer catalyst in the two phases, and the reaction can then be completed in the temperature range mentioned by adding base.
If the compound of the formula III is an isocyanate isothiocyanate or a ketene, addition of a base can be dispensed with. The reaction is in this case preferably carried out under anhydrous conditions.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or superatmospheric pressure, continuously or batchwise.
For work-up, any precipitated salts are separated off, or their removal is completed by addition of nonpolar solvents, and the hydrazides IV are thus enriched in the filtrate.
The second reaction step is explained below: the hydrazides IV are subsequently reacted, advantageously under acidic conditions, with a formaldehyde solution or paraformaldehyde in one of the abovementioned solvents.
For the subsequent step, advantageously 0.9 to 1.2, preferably 0.95 to 1.1, particularly preferably 0.98 to 1.04, molar equivalents of formaldehyde or paraformaldehyde are employed per mole of hydrazide derivative IV. The concentration of the starting materials in the solvent is 0.1 to 5 mol/l, preferably 0.2 to 2 mol/l.
The acid used can be an aromatic sulfonic acid, for example benzenesulfonic acid, p-chloro- or p-toluenesulfonic acid, an aliphatic sulfonic acid, such as methane sulfonic acid, trifluoromethane sulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid and n-propylsulfonic acid, a sulfaminic acid, such as methylsulfaminic acid, ethylsulfaminic acid or isopropylsulfaminic acid, an aliphatic carboxylic acid, such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid or isobutyric acid, or an inorganic acid, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid or boric acid. Advantageously, it is also possible to use an acid such as acetic acid or propionic acid directly as reaction medium. The acid catalyst is advantageously employed in the amount from 1 to 20 mol %, preferably 3 to 15 mol %, particularly preferably 5 to 10 mol %, of acid per mole of hydrazide IV.
Preferably, a formaldehyde solution or paraformaldehyde is added over a period of 2 to 60 min to a mixture of hydrazide IV and the acid catalyst in one of the abovementioned solvents a 0 to 100xc2x0 C., advantageously 10 to 80xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 20 to 50xc2x0 C., and stirring is continued at 40 to 50xc2x0 C. for 10 to 50 hours, preferably 15 to 30 hours, to bring the reaction to completion.
If an aqueous formaldehyde solution is used, the water is advantageously removed, for example using a water separator.
However, it is also possible to add the acidic catalyst to a mixture of hydrazide IV and paraformaldehyde in one of the abovementioned solvents, and then to complete the reaction as described.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under superatmospheric pressure, continuously or batchwise.
The oxidation of the perhydrodiazines I where Zxe2x95x90S to the sulfoxides, which follows, if appropriate, is preferably carried out using hydrogen peroxide, the sulfoxides being obtained with approximately equivalent amounts of oxidant, and the sulfones being obtained with about double the molar quantities.
The oxidation with hydrogen peroxide can be catalyzed by suitable metal compounds, for example transition metal oxides, such as vanadium pentoxide, sodium tungstate, potassium dichromate, iron oxide tungstate, sodium tungstate/molybdic acid, osmic acid, titanium trichloride, selenium dioxide, phenylselenic acid, vanadyl 2,4-pentane dionate. The catalysts are generally employed in an amount of from 0.5 to 10%, but it is also possible to employ stoichiometric amounts because the inorganic catalysts can easily be filtered off and recovered.
Solvents which are suitable for the oxidation with hydrogen peroxide are, for example, water, acetonitrile, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, or ketones, such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone.
In addition to hydrogen peroxide, it is also possible to use, as oxidizing agents, peracids, such as perbenzoic acid, monoperphthalic acid or 3-chloroperbenzoic acid. The reaction with peracids is expediently carried out in chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride or 1,2-dichloroethane.
Also very suitable for oxidizing the thiols to sulfoxides or sulfones are chorine and bromine. This oxidation is expediently carried out in polar solvents, such as water, acetonitrile, dioxane, or in two-phase systems, such as aqueous potassium bicarbonate solution/dichloromethane, and also acetic acid. It is furthermore possible to employ as source of active halogen tert-butyl hypochlorite, hypochlorous and hypobromous acids, their salts, and also N-halo compounds, such as N-bromo- and N-chlorosuccinimide or else sulfuryl chloride.
Also suitable for the oxidation is photosensitized oxygen transfer, in which case the photosensitizers used are usually organic dyes, for example porphyrines, such as tetraphenylphorphyrine, chlorophyll, protoporphyrine, xanthene dyes, such as rose Bengal, or phenothiazine dyes, such as methylene blue.
Suitable inert solvents are hydrocarbons, such as pentane, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylenechloride, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol or isopropanol, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, polar aprotic solvents such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene, chlorobenzene or xylene. In place of oxygen, it is also possible to use ozone in the abovementioned solvents, plus ether, 1,4-dioxane or THF.
Besides photosensitization, catalysts are also advisable for oxidation with oxygen, for example oxides and sulfides of nickel, copper, aluminum, tungsten, chromium, vanadium, ruthenium, titanium, manganese, molybdenum, magnesium and iron.
Either the sulfoxides I B or their sulfones I C are obtained, depending on the stoichiometry of the oxidizing agents used. The molar ratios in which the starting compounds are reacted with one another are generally 0.9 to 1.8, preferably 1.05 to 1.3, for the ratio of thiadiazine I A to oxidizing agent in the case of the oxidation to the sulfoxide and generally 1.9 to 3.5, preferably 2.05 to 2.9, in the case of oxidation to the sulfone.
The concentration of the starting materials in the solvent is generally 0.1 to 5 mol/l, preferably 0.2 to 2 mol/l.
It is advantageous to initially charge the 1-thiadiazine of the formula I where Zxe2x95x90S or the sulfoxide, if appropriate together with one of the abovementioned catalysts, in one of the abovementioned solvents, and then to add the oxidizing agent over the course of 0.25 to 20 hours with stirring. The addition and the reaction temperature depends on the optimum efficiency of the oxidizing agent in question and on avoiding side-reactions. If photosensitized oxygen is used, the reaction is generally carried out at from xe2x88x9220 to 80xc2x0 C.; however, if metal catalysis is employed, the reaction is generally carried out at from 50 to 140xc2x0 C., and if ozone is used, the reaction is generally carried out at from xe2x88x9278 to 60xc2x0 C. Owing to the limited solubility of the oxygen derivatives, they are preferably introduced continuously into the reaction mixture over a relatively long period of time (up to 20 h) until the oxidation on the sulfoxide or sulfone stage has been completed. Liquid or easily soluble oxidizing agents, such as hydrogen peroxide, hypochlorous or hypobromous acid, tert-butyl hypochlorite, chlorite or bromine, furthermore N-chloro or N-bromosuccinimide, can be added to the reaction mixture of the thiadiazine or thiadiazine sulfoxide over shorter periods of time, such as 0.25 to 6 h, depending on the exothermic character of the reaction, and the reaction is ended after a further 1 to 60 h. Preference is furthermore given to adding the liquid or dissolved oxidizing agent gradually. In the case of hydrogen peroxide, the reaction is generally carried out at from 0 to 90xc2x0 C., with tert-butyl hypochlorite, the reaction is generally carried out at from xe2x88x9278 to 30xc2x0 C. and with N-halo compounds generally from 0 to 30xc2x0 C. In the case of chlorine or bromine, a reaction temperature of from 0 to 40xc2x0 C. is recommended.
The oxidations can be carried out under atmospheric or superatmospheric pressure, continuously or batchwise.
The multi-step reaction can advantageously also be carried out as a one-part process, where the thiadiazines I (Zxe2x95x90S) are converted directly, without isolation and purification, into the sulfoxides I (Zxe2x95x90SO) or the sulfones I (Zxe2x95x90SO2). Accordingly, the reaction product Ia is, if appropriate, allowed to cool to from 90 to 20xc2x0 C., a solvent, for example methylene chloride and/or water, is added, if appropriate, and the oxidizing agent is then added at the rate of its consumption. Particularly preferred oxidizing agents are hydrogen peroxide and sodium hypochlorite.
For work-up of the oxidation mixture, the end products I are generally taken up in a water-immiscible solvent, acidic impurities and/or oxidizing agents are extracted using dilute alkali or water, the mixture is dried and the solvent is removed under reduced pressure.
In principle, the substituted perhydrodiazines I can be prepared by the synthesis process according to the invention mentioned above. For economical or technical reasons, however, it may be more expedient to prepare some of the compounds I from similar substituted perhydrodiazines which differ in the meaning of one radical.
The work-up of the reaction mixtures is generally carried out by methods known per se, for example by dilution of the reaction solution with water and subsequent isolation of the product by filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or by removing the solvent, partitioning the residue in a mixture of water and suitable organic solvent and work-up of the organic phase to afford the product.
The compounds of the formula I according to the invention are obtainable in good yields. They can also be prepared on a relatively large scale. Accordingly, they are particularly suitable for use as starting materials for the preparation of compounds having a 1-hetero-3,4-diazine structure of the formula 
in which R, Z, RA and m are as defined above and Rx is any organic radical.
It has now been found that compounds of the formula V 
in which R, RA, Z and m are as defined in claims 1 to 4,
X is O or S, and
Q is a C6-C14-aromatic radical which is at least monosubstituted and/or attached via two adjacent carbon atoms to a saturated or unsaturated 4- to 7-membered cycle which, in addition to the carbon ring members, may contain, if desired, one, two or three of the following members: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94 xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94;
have particularly good herbicidal activity. Such compounds are novel, and they form part of the subject matter of a further patent application.
It has been found that the compounds of the formula V can be prepared starting with the compounds of the formula I by reaction with isocyanates or isothiocyanates of the formula VI
Qxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90X
in which Q and X are as defined above.
Accordingly, the present invention also relates to a process for preparing compounds of the formula V (substituted ureas) which comprises reacting the compounds of the formula I defined above with an isocyanate or isocyothianate of the formula VI.
With a view to the herbicidal activity of the substituted ureas of the formula V, Q is, for example, a radical Q1 to Q6: 
in which
Y and Yxe2x80x2 independently of one another are O or S;
T is a chemical bond or O;
U is a chemical bond, C1-C4-alkylene, O, S, SO or SO2;
and the radicals R8 to R12xe2x80x2are as defined below:
R8 is hydrogen or halogen;
R9 C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, OCH3, SCH3, OCHF2, halogen, cyano or NO2;
R10 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)iminooxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxyamino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl,
is C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkylthio, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkenylthio, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C2-C6-alkynylthio, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonylthio, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonylthio, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, where each of the 17 last-mentioned radicals may, if desired, carry one, two or three substituents, selected from the group consisting of:
halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylideneaminoxy, oxo, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13;
phenyl, phenoxy or phenylsulfonyl, where the three last-mentioned groups may carry one, two or three substituents, selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
COxe2x80x94R14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SR14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R14, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94OR14xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94SR14xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15, xe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15, and C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13;
is C(Z1)xe2x80x94R17, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR18)R17, C(R17)(Z2R19)(Z3R20) C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CN, C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94CH(R17)xe2x80x94CH(R21)xe2x80x94COR22, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94C(R23)xe2x95x90C(R24)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(R25)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR26, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SR26, xe2x80x94CON(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHOR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHOR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NHOR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90NOR13, C(Z2R19)(Z3R20)xe2x80x94OR26, xe2x80x94C(Z2R19)(Z2R20)SR26, C(Z2R19)(Z3R20)xe2x80x94N(R27)R28, xe2x80x94N(R27)xe2x80x94R28, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R27)xe2x80x94R28 or C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)COxe2x80x94N(R27)R28; where Z1, Z2 and Z3 independently of one another are oxygen or sulfur;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, 3- to 7-membered saturated heterocyclyl, where each cycloalkyl and each heterocyclyl ring may contain a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl ring member and where each cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl ring may be unsubstituted or may carry one, two, three or four substituents, selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-cyanoalkyl, C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C4-aminoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C4-haloalkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C4-haloalkyl)carbonyloxy, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C4-alkenyloxy, C3-C4-alkenylthio, C3-C4-alkynyloxy and C3-C4-alkynylthio;
R11xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkyl, C2-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl;
R12 is hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl or halogen;
R12xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl; or
R12 and R12xe2x80x2 together are Cxe2x95x90O.
The variables R13 to R30 listed under R10 have, for example, the following meanings:
R13 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, hydroxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, in which the phenyl ring may, if desired, carry one, two or three substituents, selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R14 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl ring of the two last-mentioned groups may be unsubstituted or may carry one, two or three radicals, selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl;
R14xe2x80x2 has the meanings of R14 with the exception of hydrogen;
R15 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkenyloxy;
R16 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyloxy, where the 12 last-mentioned radicals may carry one of the following substituents: hydroxyl, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl;
is (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyloxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonylthio, (C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonylthio, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonylthio, C2-C6-alkenyl, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy, C2-C6-alkenylthio, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C3-C6-alkynylthio, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy, C3-C6-alkynylsulfonyoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkylthio, (C3-C6-cycloalkyl)carbonyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkylsulfonyloxy;
is phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyloxy, phenylsulfonyloxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkylthio, phenyl-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy or phenyl-(C1-C6-alkyl)sulfonyloxy, where the phenyl rings of the 10 last-mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or may for their part carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R17 is hydrogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R18 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C5-C7-cycloalkenyloxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C3-C6-haloalkenyloxy, hydroxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, cyano-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyloxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbamoyloxy, (C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbamoyloxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkoxy, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino-C1-C6-alkoxy, xe2x80x94N(R29)R30, phenyl, which for its part may carry one, two or three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
is phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl-C3-C6-alkenyloxy or phenyl-C3-C6-alkynyloxy, where in each case one or two methylene groups of the carbon chains in the four last-mentioned groups may be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94, and where the phenyl rings in the four last-mentioned groups may be unsubstituted or may for their part carry one to three substituents, selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl; is C3-C7-heterocyclyl, C3-C7-heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C7-heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C7-heterocyclyl-C3-C6-alkenyloxy or C3-C7-heterocyclyl-C3-C6-alkynyloxy, where in each case one or two methylene groups of the carbon chains in the four last-mentioned groups may be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94 and where each heterocycle may be saturated, unsaturated or aromatic and is either unsubstituted or for its part carries one to three substituents, selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R19, R20 independently of one another are C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or together are a saturated or unsaturated, 2- to 4-membered carbon chain which may carry one oxo substituent, where one member of this chain which is not adjacent to the variables Z2 and Z3 may be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94 and where the carbon chain may carry one to three radicals selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, amino, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, carboxyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl and phenyl; unsubstituted or substituted phenyl where the carbon chain may also be substituted by a fused-on or spiro-linked 3- to 7-membered ring which may contain one or two hetero atoms as ring members, selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen and C1-C6-alkyl-substituted nitrogen, and which, for its part, may, if desired, carry one or two of the following substituents: cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R21 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R22 is hydrogen, Oxe2x80x94R31, Sxe2x80x94R31, C1-C6-alkyl, which may carry one or two C1-C6-alkoxy substituents, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkyliminooxy, xe2x80x94N(R27)R28 or phenyl, which may be unsubstituted or may carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R23 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, xe2x80x94N(R27)R28 or phenyl, which for its part may carry one to three substituents, selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R24 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R25 is hydrogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R26, R31 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl, where the 4 last-mentioned groups may in each case carry one or two of the following radicals: cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl;
are (C1-C6-haloalkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkyloximino-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
are phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl rings may be unsubstituted or may for their part carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R27, R28, R29, R30 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl,
are (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C2-C6-alkenyl, where the alkenyl chain may additionally carry one to three halogen and/or cyano radicals, are C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, phenyl or phenylsulfonyl, where the phenyl rings of the two last-mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or for their part may carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl; or
R27 and R28 and/or
R29 and R30 in each case together with the common nitrogen atom are a saturated or unsaturated 4- to 7-membered azo heterocycle, which in addition to carbon ring members, may, if desired, contain one of the following members:
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94.
With a view to the use of the substituted ureas of the formula V as herbicides, the variables preferably have the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination.
Z is O or S;
RA is CO2R1, halogen, cyano, OR2 or C1-C3-alkyl;
Q is Q-1, Q-2 or Q-4;
X, Y and Yxe2x80x2 independently of one another are O or S;
T is a chemical bond or O;
U is a chemical bond, C1-C4-alkylene, O or S;
R is C(O)OR3, C(O)SR3, C(S)OR3, C(S)SR3, CHO, CN, C(O)R2, C(O)NR4R5, C(S)NR4R5, C(O)NHC(O)2OR6, C(O)NHS(O)2R6, C(O)NHS(O)2OR6;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl;
R2 is C1-C3-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C3-alkyl, cyano-C1-C3-alkyl, benzyl, which may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or trifluoromethyl, or
is phenyl, which may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, trifluoromethyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
R3 is C1-C15-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C3-C10-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl,
is phenyl or benzyl, which may in each case be mono- to pentasubstituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, amino, C2-C4-monoalkylamino, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, nitro or cyano;
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R5, R6 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, which may be mono- to pentasubstituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-dialkylamino, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, nitro or cyano; or
R4 and R5 together with the common nitrogen atom are a saturated or unsaturated 4- to 7-membered azo heterocycle
R8 is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine;
R9 is chlorine, trifluoromethyl or cyano;
R10 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)iminooxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxyamino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl,
is C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-Cycloalkylthio, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkenylthio, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C2-C6-alkynylthio, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonylthio, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonylthio, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, where each of these 17 radicals may, if desired, carry one, two or three substituents, selected from the group consisting of:
halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylideneaminoxy, oxo, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13 
phenyl, phenoxy or phenylsulfonyl, where the three last-mentioned substituents for their part may carry one, two or three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SR14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R14, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94OR14xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94SR14xe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15, xe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15 and xe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13;
is C(Z1)xe2x80x94R17, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR18)R17, C(R17)(Z2R19)(Z3R20) C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CN, C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94CH(R17)xe2x80x94CH(R21)xe2x80x94COR22, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94C(R23)xe2x95x90C(R24)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(R25)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR26, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94SR26, xe2x80x94CON(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHOR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHOR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NHOR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1xe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90NOR13, C(Z2R19)(Z3R20)xe2x80x94OR26, xe2x80x94C(Z2R19)(Z2R20)SR26, C(Z2R19)(Z3R20)xe2x80x94N(R27)R28, xe2x80x94N(R27)xe2x80x94R28, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R27)xe2x80x94R28 or C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)COxe2x80x94N(R27)R28; where Z1, Z2, Z3 independently of one another are oxygen or sulfur;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, or 3- to 7-membered saturated heterocyclyl containing one or more oxygen and/or sulfur atoms;
R11xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R12 is hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl;
R12xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl;
R12 and R12xe2x80x2 together are Cxe2x95x90O;
R13 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or phenylalkyl, where the phenyl ring may be mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl or C1-C3-alkoxy;
R14 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, is phenyl or benzyl, which may be unsubstituted at the phenyl ring or mono to trisubstituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl or C1-C3-alkoxy;
R14xe2x80x2 has the meanings of R14 with the exception of hydrogen;
R15 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C3-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C3-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R16 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonylalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyl, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy,
is phenyl, phenoxy or benzyl, where the phenyl rings of the 3 last-mentioned radicals may be unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy or (C1-C3-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R17 is hydrogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R18 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl,
is phenyl or phenyl-(C1-C6-alkyl), where the two last-mentioned phenyl radicals may be substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy or (C1-C3-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R19, R20 independently of one another are C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, or
R19 and R20 together are a saturated 2- to 4-membered carbon chain which may carry an oxo substituent, where a carbon atom of this chain which is not adjacent to the variables Z2 and Z3 may be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94, and where the carbon chain may be mono- to trisubstituted by halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R21 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy;
R22 is hydrogen, OR31, Sxe2x80x94R31, C1-C6-alkyl, which may carry one or two C1-C6-alkoxy substituents, is C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
R23 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R24 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
R25 is hydrogen, cyano or C1-C6-alkyl;
R26, R31 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl, where the 4 last-mentioned groups may in each case carry one or two of the following radicals: cyano, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
or are (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl;
R27, R28, R29, R30 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, or
R27 and R28 and/or R29 and R30 in each case together with the common nitrogen atom are a saturated or unsaturated 4- to 7-membered azo heterocycle which, in addition to carbon ring members, may, if desired, contain an oxygen atom or an xe2x80x94NH group;
m is 0, 1, 2 or 3.
R9 is, in particular, halogen, and specifically fluorine or chlorine. RA is, in particular, hydrogen, i.e., m is 0.
In particular, R10 in Q1 is:
C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyloxy or C2-C6-alkynyloxy, where each of the 3 last-mentioned radicals may, if desired, carry one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR14, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15, xe2x80x94N(R14)xe2x80x94R15, and xe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R17, xe2x80x94C(NR18)xe2x80x94R17, xe2x80x94C(R17)(OR19)(OR20), xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94CH(R17)xe2x80x94CH(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR26, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13, xe2x80x94C(OR19)(OR20)xe2x80x94OR26, xe2x80x94N(R27)R28, xe2x80x94CON(R27)R28 or xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R27)COxe2x80x94N(R27)R28;
where R13 to R22 and R26 to R28 are as defined above,
and is specifically C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, xe2x80x94C(R17)(OR19)(OR20), xe2x80x94C(R17)xe2x95x90C(R21)xe2x80x94C(O)R21, xe2x80x94CH(R17)xe2x80x94CH(R21)xe2x80x94C(O)R22, C(O)OR26, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR13,xe2x80x94C(R16)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR13 and C(O)N(R27)R28, in which R13, R16, R17, R19, R20, R21, R22, R26, R27 and R28 have the meanings given above and in particular those mentioned below:
R13 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl;
R16 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy and phenoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkoxy;
R17 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl;
R19 and R20 independently of one another are C1-C6-alkyl;
R21 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl;
R22 is hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl;
R26 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxyalkyl;
R27 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl;
R28 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy,
or R27 and R28 together are a 6-membered saturated azaheterocycle which may have one or two non-adjacent oxygen atoms in the ring.
To prepare the compounds of the formula V from the compounds of the formulae I and VI, it is preferred to add the isocyanate or the isothiocyanate of the formula VI over a period of 5 to 120 min, preferably within 10 to 30 min, to the compound I, which is preferably initially charged as a mixture with one of the solvents mentioned in step 1 of the preparation of I. However, it is also possible to initially charge the compound VI, preferably in one of the abovementioned solvents, and to add the compound I thereto.
The reaction conditions correspond essentially to the reaction conditions mentioned in step 1 of the preparation of I.
The compound VI is preferably added to the compound I, or the compound I to the compound VI, at temperatures in the range from 0 to 50xc2x0 C., in particular from 10 to 25xc2x0 C. For the reaction to go to completion, the components are allowed extra reaction time of approximately 0.5 to 20 h, in particular 1 to 10 h, preferably at temperatures in the range from 20 to 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under inert conditions, i.e. with exclusion of oxygen, for example under inert gases, in a dry, i.e. substantially water- and alcohol-free, solvent.
The reaction can be accelerated by adding a Lewis acid to activate the isocyanate or isothiocyanate of the formula VI. Lewis acids which are customary for this purpose are organotin compounds, for example, di-C2-C8-alkyltin(IV) dicarboxylates, such as di-n-butyltin(IV) diacetate. The Lewis acid is customarily employed in an amount of up to 15% by weight, preferably from 1 to 10% by weight, and in particular from 2 to 5% by weight, based on the isocyanate or the isothiocyanate of the formula VI.
The reaction can also be accelerated by addition of nucleophilic bases, for example pyridine, xcex1-, xcex2- or xcex3-picoline, quinoline, 4-dimethylaminopyridine or 4-pyrrolidinopyridine. The nucleophilic base is usually employed in an amount of up to 15% by weight, preferably from 0.5 to 10% by weight and in particular from 0.5 to 5% by weight, based on the compound VI.
The substituted ureas of the formula V obtainable in this manner are, on the one hand, effective herbicides. However, they are also suitable starting materials for preparing herbicides having a triazoline-2,5-dione structure (compounds of the formula VIII) if R is a radical which can be cleaved off from the compounds V, for example by hydrolysis.
Examples of hydrolysable radicals R are COOH, CHO, C(O)OR3, C(S)OR3, C(S)SR3 and C(O)SR3.
The hydrolysis of the N-substituted ureas with diazine structure (compounds V) to the compounds VII having an unsubstituted nitrogen in the 3-position succeeds in a simple manner by hydrolysis with water.
The reaction is advantageously carried out in the presence of an auxiliary base. The reaction temperature is usually in the range from 10 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably in the range from 20 to 80xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a solvent, for example a water-miscible solvent, e.g. a C1-C4-alcohol, such as ethanol or methanol, a cyclic ether, such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, an amide, such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-methylpyrrolidone; dimethylsulfoxide, acetonitrile, a mixture of the abovementioned solvents with one another or a mixture with water, or in water itself.
Suitable bases are all of the abovementioned bases. Preference is given to alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, particularly preferably sodium hydroxide.
The base is advantageously employed in a molar ratio of from 0.9 to 1.4, preferably from 0.95 to 1.2, particularly preferably from 0.98 to 1.15, for the ratio of substituted urea Ib to base.
The resulting compounds VII can be cyclized to the compounds VIII in accordance with the scheme below. Compounds VII and VIII have herbicidal activities. 
The cyclization of the 3-(arylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa-(or thia)diazines VII is carried out using phosgene or a phosgene substitute, for example diphosgene (ClC(xe2x95x90O)OCCl3), advantageously in the presence of one of the abovementioned anhydrous solvents, at temperatures in the range from xe2x88x9210 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 80xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from 10 to 60xc2x0 C.
The phosgene is advantageously introduced at from 10 to 60xc2x0 C. and with stirring into a mixture of VII and an amount of from 0.5 to 5% by weight, based on the starting material, of activated carbon as catalyst, in one of the abovementioned anhydrous solvents, over a period of from 0.5 to 20 hours, preferably from 1 to 12 hours.
The reaction can additionally be accelerated by a basic amide catalyst, for example DMF, which can usually be employed in an amount of from 0.3 to 10% by weight, based on the starting material. Suitable basic catalysts are also organic bases, such as triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline or N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine. Preference is also given to using pyridine, if appropriate directly as solvent.
In place of phosgene, it is also possible to use diphosgene. The diphosgene is advantageously added with stirring at from 0 to xe2x88x925xc2x0 C. and over a period of from 2 to 20 min to the mixture of the starting material and one of the abovementioned solvents, if appropriate with addition of activated carbon, DMF or the organic base, and the mixture is allowed to warm to 10xc2x0 C. over a period of 1 hour and then stirred at 10-60xc2x0 C. for another 1 to 12 hours. The molar amount of phosgene or diphosgene is from 0.98 to 5, preferably from 1 to 3, particularly preferably from 1 to 1.3 mol per mole of starting material.
The concentration of the starting materials in the solvent is generally from 0.1 to 5 mol/l, preferably from 0.2 to 2 mol/l.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or superatmospheric pressure, continuously or batchwise.